Love Hotel Bizzare
by MeguMonster
Summary: Hari ini hari apa sih sebenarnya? Dari sekian banyaknya gedung lain untuk sembunyi, KENAPA HOLLOW ITU HARUS MEMILIH LOVE HOTEL? AU/GrimmIchi/Ichigo's birthday fic.


**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU~! Mengingat hari ini (15 Juli) adalah hari ulang tahun uke terfavorit saya saat ini, selain gambar, saya juga memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic sebagai perayaannya! XD Many special thanks untuk **Minami****Riru** yang sudah memberikan saya ide ;) Semoga kalian semua suka! ^-^

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary:** Hari ini hari apa sih sebenarnya? Dari sekian banyaknya gedung lain untuk sembunyi, KENAPA HOLLOW ITU HARUS MEMILIH LOVE HOTEL! ?

**Warnings:** Canon. Yaoi. Gay sex. Tentacles. PWP. Dialog agak campur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris karena sering kali ketika adegan seks, entah kenapa bahasa Indonesia terasa... ga pas. Timeline sebelum winter war.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

...

...

**Love Hotel Bizzare**

_by Megumi Kei (c) 2012_

[special dedication for my favorite uke's birthday]

...

...

"_Getsuga... Tenshou_!"

Sekumpulan _reiatsu_ hitam tampak menggelegar di langit malam kota Karakura. Menerbangkan debu yang terbawa angin malam jauh-jauh. Ichigo, berdiri di salah satu atap gedung perkantoran, menggertakkan gigi ketika kepulan asap yang ditimbulkan dari serangannya barusan menipis. Langit di hadapannya kosong. Tidak terdapat sedikit pun pecahan Hollow yang seharusnya terkena. Teriakan frustasi ia tahan di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Sudah dua kali ia menggunakan _getsuga_, tetapi tidak sekali pun mengenai Hollow yang menjadi lawannya.

Hollow bertubuh lintah dan berlendir itu memiliki gerakan yang sangat cepat. Ichigo yang masih belum menguasai kekuatannya sebagai seorang Visored, dibuat kewalahan. Tapi, sesulit apa pun lawannya, pemuda bersurai oranye itu menolak jika ada kawannya yang lain yang membantunya.

Ia sudah bilang kalau ia akan mengatasi makhluk ini sendiri.

Dan ia bukanlah seseorang yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, terlebih lagi menelan omongan.

Harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya.

Ichigo yang sudah lebih baik dalam mendeteksi _reiatsu_, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari posisi sang Hollow. Ia mengumpat ketika tidak ada sedikit pun yang terdeteksi olehnya. Padahal ia yakin Hollow ini merupakan Hollow kelas bawah. Hollow lemah yang _seharusnya_ bisa ia kalahkan hanya dengan satu sabetan Zangetsu saja.

Tapi, kecepatannya bukan main.

Membuat darahnya mendidih ke dalam tulang sumsum, kesal karena ia tidak berhasil mengimbangi kecepatan sang Hollow.

Lubang hitam yang perlahan semakin membesar tidak jauh di depannya membuat kedua iris coklat madu Ichigo terbelalak lebar, "_You're fucking kidding me_...!" Tidak mungkin pernah ia lupa apa sebenarnya lubang hitam tersebut. Bukan _blackhole_, melainkan _garganta_. Dan ia pun mengerti dengan betul apa artinya jika _garganta_ muncul. Ichigo menggeram. Pegangannya terhadap Zangetsu menguat. Ketika penglihatannya menangkap helaian berwarna biru, dengan segera ia melempar sandalnya sekuat tenaga ke arah _garganta_ tersebut.

Kekesalan yang ada di dalam dirinya yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk, membuat Ichigo tidak lagi peduli kalau tindakannya tersebut jelas-jelas nampak sangat kekanakan.

"_FUCK_!"

Gerutuan dan bunyi tamparan menandakan kalau sandalnya mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat. _Tentu saja, begini-begini juga dirinya memiliki keakuratan yang cukup bagus_. Ichigo menyeringai kecil, merasa kalau kekesalannya kini terbayar dan hatinya terasa lebih adem. Percikan _reiatsu_ yang terasa di dekatnya, membuat sang Shinigami _daikou_ menoleh. Yakin kalau percikan kecil _reiatsu_ tersebut adalah Hollow yang tadi, dengan segera Ichigo melakukan _shunpo_ mendekati posisi di mana Hollow tersebut ia yakini berada. Alisnya dibuat semakin berkerut ketika melihat di mana posisi tepatnya Hollow itu berada.

Lima meter di hadapannya, bangunan tujuh lantai yang memiliki warna pastel dengan papan nama besar yang dikelilingi lampu neon berkerlap-kerlip berwarna kuning dan _PINK_, tercetak jelas dalam huruf besar-besar: _HIMITSU LOVE HOTEL_.

Ichigo mengerang dan menepak wajahnya sendiri.

_Hari ini hari apa sih sebenarnya? Dari sekian banyaknya gedung lain untuk sembunyi, KENAPA HOLLOW ITU HARUS MEMILIH LOVE HOTEL! ?_

Mendesis dan tahu tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Ichigo pun memasuki gedung tersebut. Ia begitu berhati-hati, tidak mau masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada. Takut kalau-kalau melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak ia inginkan.

_Yah, tahu lah apa yang dia maksudkan barusan_.

Berjalan di dalam salah satu lorong yang ada, Ichigo yang tidak peduli hanya memakai sebelah sandal, bisa merasakan wajahnya merona ketika menangkap suara-suara dari tamu yang terlampau... berisik. Ia memang bukan lagi perawan, tetapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa mendengar suara-suara semacam _itu_. Dengan sengaja ia mempercepat langkahnya dengan terburu-buru, berbelok ke kiri, dan tidak menyangka kalau sandalnya akan kembali lagi... tepat di wajahnya, "_WHAT THE FUCK_? !" Dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus hidungnya yang memerah, Ichigo memandang sengit ke arah seorang Arrancar bersurai biru yang memasang wajah puas. "Apa-apaan kau, Grimmjow? !" desis Ichigo.

Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh, tidak. Aku cuma mengembalikan sandalmu saja kok."

Merasa percuma adu mulut karena tadi ia pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada sang Espada, Ichigo hanya menggerutu saja sambil mengenakan sandalnya kembali. "Apa maumu? Aku sibuk." ucap Ichigo dengan ketus.

Grimmjow yang sudah bisa merasakan kalau kekesalan Ichigo itu sebenarnya bukan terarahkan padanya, hanya menyeringai kecil. Seringai khasnya yang biasanya selalu membuat sang remaja bersurai oranye itu merona merah, seperti sekarang, "S-s-su-sudah ku-kukatakan, aku tidak p-punya waktu untukmu!" Dalam hati Ichigo mengumpat karena suaranya yang keluar barusan itu terdengar terlalu terbata-bata dari apa yang ia inginkan. _Karena apa yang Grimmjow inginkan, tercetak dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya_. Secara refleks Ichigo melangkah mundur ketika melihat Grimmjow mengambil langkah maju mendekatinya. Mundur dan maju... terus seperti itu hingga Ichigo bisa merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Kenapa, _Ichi_? Kau takut aku akan memakanmu bulat-bulat di sini?"

Perpaduan antara dinginnya dinding hotel yang menembus _shikakusho_ bagian punggungnya, dengan hembusan nafas panas Grimmjow yang tepat mengenai daun telinganya, membuat Ichigo menggigil. Bukan karena angin dingin yang juga menerpa dari AC hotel yang menyala terlalu kencang, tetapi sebagai pertanda datangnya gairah terdalam di dalam dirinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga—di mana bisa ia rasakan sendiri tenaganya langsung berkurang drastis ketika kedua permukaan telapak tangannya menyentuh tekstur dada Grimmjow yang bidang (_Salahkan sang Espada yang menggunakan jaket terbuka begitu!_), Ichigo mendorong Grimmjow, "Hentikan, Grimm! Sudah kubilang, aku si—" Sepasang bibir yang mengulum bibirnya langsung menghentikan kelanjutan kata-katanya. Ichigo mengerang, lalu tersentak kaget ketika ujung jemari Grimmjow memberikan sentuhan ringan bagaikan bulu burung di jakunnya, memaksanya mau tidak mau membuka mulut dan menerima lidah sang Espada yang langsung menari-nari di dalam mulutnya.

Kedua mata Ichigo yang setengah terbuka dan agak berair akibat panas tubuhnya meningkat, saling beradu pandang dengan kedua iris _azure_ Grimmjow. Sepasang iris sang Sexta yang selalu menunjukkan hasrat secara gamblang itu dalam sekejap meruntuhkan pertahanan Ichigo. Dengan decakan disela-sela ciuman mereka, Ichigo kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh Grimmjow, mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh sang Espada yang tentu langsung direspon oleh yang bersangkutan dengan semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Ichigo mungkin memang tidak menyadari, tetapi dari tepian matanya, Grimmjow bisa melihat pergerakan benda yang menggeliat-liat yang terhubung pada seekor Hollow di salah satu sudut gelap lorong. Benda yang ia kemudian sadari mirip seperti tentakel itu memiliki lendir yang terlihat berkilat akibat cahaya lampu. Sang Sexta mengernyitkan dahi ketika mencium aroma tidak wajar yang ditinggalkan oleh lendir-lendir itu. Tidak tahu efek apa yang akan ditimbulkan lendir tersebut, ia menyudahi ciumannya dan bermaksud untuk menginvestigasi... namun dibuat kaget karena Ichigo mendadak mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Mengerang nyeri karena kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, Grimmjow melotot dan bermaksud membentak Ichigo. Tapi, mulutnya yang sudah terbuka, malah semakin terbuka lebar tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Salahkan apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini. Ichigo mengangkang di atas tubuhnya dengan jubah Shinigami-nya yang sudah terbuka, menunjukkan dengan jelas dadanya yang terbentuk dengan baik, dan dua pucuk dada yang nampak _erect_.

Nafas pemuda bersurai oranye itu nampak begitu memburu dan berat, tatapan yang dilontarkan pun begitu penuh dengan nafsu yang nampak tidak bisa dibendung lagi, membuat Grimmjow terbujur kaku. Di dalam kepala sang Espada tidak ada satu pun roda otaknya yang berputar. Terlalu shock karena baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Ichigo begitu agresif.

_Hell, semenjak mereka berhubungan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Grimmjow-lah yang selalu mengambil inisiatif dari setiap seks yang mereka lakukan_.

Grimmjow baru terbebas dari kondisi shocknya ketika Ichigo menggiring tangannya masuk ke dalam _hakama_ hitamnya. Merasakan kejantanan sang pemuda yang pucuknya sudah meneteskan _precum_, pandangan kedua mata Grimmjow menggelap oleh nafsu. Desahan yang Ichigo keluarkan sama sekali tidak membantunya menahan diri, malah seperti memercikkan minyak pada api.

"_Grimm_..." Ichigo mendesah dengan suara serak-serak basah yang memberikan efek mujarab kepada kejantanan sang Espada yang masih berada di dalam _hakama_. Benak yang sudah dipenuhi oleh gairah yang meledak-ledak, yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui datang dari mana hingga sekuat ini, dengan kalap Ichigo menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya kepada tangan Grimmjow yang terus ia tahan untuk berada di dalam _hakama_-nya. Ia menggeram, dan geramannya itu berubah menjadi erangan ketika Grimmjow memijat kejantanannya itu, "... Hnn... _More_... _Lower_..." Sambil menjilati rahang Grimmjow, Ichigo mendorong lengan sang Espada lebih ke bawah lagi hingga bisa ia rasakan ujung jari tengahnya menyentuh permukaan pintu masuknya yang sudah berantisipasi untuk merasakan penetrasi awal.

Kali ini giliran Grimmjow yang menggeram. Tanpa ragu ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam _rectum_ Ichigo, senang dengan tarikan nafas yang diambil sang pemuda akibat tindakannya itu. Sementara tangannya itu bergerak keluar-masuk dan terus bertambah dari satu jari menjadi dua jari, dan seterusnya, satu tangan Grimmjow yang lain berusaha melepaskan _obi_ yang mengikat _hakama_-nya dan _hakama_ Ichigo sebisanya dengan posisi sang pemuda yang bergerak maju mundur sambil menjilati bagian _pectoral_-nya.

"... Grimm... Grimmmmnn... _Hurry_... _Hurryyyy_... Aku—AHH!"

"_Shit_... I-Ichi—!" Tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Grimmjow mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya dari dalam _rectum_ Ichigo, membuat sang pemuda meringis dan menggeliat di atasnya akibat rasa kosong yang ditimbulkan kemudian. Tetapi, bisa Grimmjow yakini kalau perasaan kosong yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, karena yang berikutnya terjadi adalah Ichigo menjerit cukup keras saat Grimmjow menghujamkan kejantanannya hingga masuk keseluruhannya ke dalam _rectum_ Ichigo.

Sedikit mengubah posisi pinggangnya, Grimmjow kemudian langsung menghentakkan pinggangnya itu ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat kejantanannya bergerak-gerak di dalam Ichigo, sementara sang Shinigami _daikou_ terus mengerang nikmat dan memanggil-manggil namanya, "Grimm... Grimm—_ah_—joooww...! Nggh...! Haa! Aaaanggh—_FUCK_! _HARDER_, _DAMNIT_!"

Oh, betapa Grimmjow menyukai ketika Ichigo menjadi begitu menuntut pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Menjilat bibirnya, Grimmjow kembali melumat bibir Ichigo. Kedua tangannya bergerak menyentuh pantat sang pemuda dan meremasnya. Ichigo, yang tubuhnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan pergerakannya, membantu dirinya untuk segera merasakan puncaknya. Kontraksi bagian lapisan dalam _rectum_ di sekeliling kejantanannya pun menandakan kalau Ichigo pun sudah semakin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Melepaskan kembali ciuman mereka, Ichigo mengerang keras lalu bergerak menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah berwarna kemerahan dan nampak begitu keras, menunggu dimanjakan agar bisa segera mencapai puncak hasrat yang menjadi gol utama.

Sementara sang Shinigami _daikou_ sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kejantanannya, Grimmjow mengalihkan perhatian mulutnya kepada pucuk dada Ichigo. Menjilatnya, mengulumnya di mulut, dan memberikan gigitan yang juga membantu stimulasi. Tidak lama setelahnya, tubuh Ichigo mengejang, lalu tersentak. Dengan erangan yang serak, Ichigo akhirnya menyemburkan hasratnya yang tertahan, membasahi tangannya sendiri dan sebagian perutnya serta perut sang Sexta. Dan dengan dua hentakkan lagi ke prostat di dalam _rectum_ Ichigo, Grimmjow kemudian menyemburkan hasratnya di dalam dengan masih bergerak keluar-masuk walau pelan dan tidak begitu bertenaga seperti sebelumnya.

Keduanya nampak hanya bisa terdiam dan mengatur lajur nafas masing-masing, sebelum kemudian Ichigo mendadak menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tidak sengaja membenturkan kening keduanya cukup keras, membuat Grimmjow mengumpat dan sempat melihat bintang. "_Fuck_! Ichi, tidak bisakah kamu menjatuhkan dirimu lebih lembut lagi? !" Sang Espada mengerang sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang kemudian berkerut karena Ichigo menjawabnya dengan desahan.

Sepasang iris _azure_ nampak membelalak ketika mendapati sebuah tentakel yang lebarnya tidak lebih dari empat jarinya yang disatukan memasuki _rectum_ Ichigo yang basah oleh benih sang Espada, menimbulkan suara-suara yang membangkitkan kembali nafsunya yang sempat padam.

"Mmhnn—G-Grimm..." Berpegangan erat pada jaket yang dikenakan oleh sang Espada, Ichigo menaikkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir kekasih berambut birunya itu.

Grimmjow menyeringai sangat lebar.

Pemandangan di mana Ichigo dipenetrasi oleh benda semacam tentakel itu meningkatkan hasratnya lebih tinggi dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sudah ia putuskan, akan ia pelihara Hollow bertentakel ini untuk bermain-main lagi di kemudian hari.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**In case ga jelas, lendir yang dikeluarin Hollow-nya itu bisa memberikan reaksi semacam aphrodisiac, dan **_**kebetulan**_** Ichigo kena makanya dia jadi ganas *plak* Dan kenapa ga ada satu pun tamu hotel yg keluar kamar untuk meriksa 'keributan' yg dibuat Grimmjow n Ichigo? Karena keduanya ga bisa dilihat n didengar oleh manusia biasa XD**

**Hngg... Review? :D**


End file.
